This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with optically-based user interface components.
Typical user interfaces for electronic devices such as cameras, computers, and televisions are based on buttons, switches, or touch technologies such as capacitive or resistive touch technologies that form a portion of a device display. In some devices, optical interface components based on light beam occlusion or light reflection have been provided.
Interface components based on buttons and switches may require aesthetically undesirable external protrusions. Interface components based on resistive and capacitive touch technologies can be expensive to implement, can require touches to a display that can affect optical performance, and can add to the weight and bulk of a device, particularly in large devices such as televisions.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved interfaces for electronic devices.